My Version of Sunset
by Hollybranch
Summary: This is my version of what should happen in Sunset by Erin Hunter. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**Everyone else is doing it so why can't i:P i've already got the first chapter done but i'll post the prologue first! (i wonder why... ;o)**

Prologue

His fur was thick and dark with vertical tabby stripes. His paws were tinged with a pale golden colour and 4 long hooked claws slid out of their sheaths. His whiskers twitched and his teeth gleamed in the moonlight. But his eyes were worst. They were deep pools of pale amber that flickered and shone in the shadows.

His name was Tigerstar.

"Come," He instructed to the younger cat that followed him. It was a dark-pelted tom with icy blue eyes and a chest that shone like snow.

"Tell me father…" he meowed, struggling to follow. "Why isn't Brambleclaw here?"

"Don't even speak of that fool's name!" Tigerstar snapped, swiping out at the tom. But the chestnut coloured tom kept his paws firmly planted to the ground.

He refused to be outdone. "He's been here every other night—but why not now?"

"Because he won't _obey_, Hawkfrost!" Replied Tigerstar, his voice venomous. "He's blocked me out of his mind."

"No!" Hawkfrost gasped. "He can't!"

"He has."

Hawkfrost looked down at the ground, chaos swarming in his icy eyes. _How could he have… how could he betray me?_

"I won't let him," Hawkfrost vowed at last, raising his head triumphantly to the midnight sky. "He won't escape so easily."

"Good," Tigerstar meowed, his eyes narrowed in pure pleasure. "I look forward to it."

Hawkfrost dugs his claws into the turf as a sly grin appeared on his face. "Oh so do I father… so do I…"

**Review... please:3**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"S-Stormfur!" Brambleclaw gasped, his voice shrill with disbelief. "What… what are you doing _here_?" He took a few paces forward to stand nose to nose with his old friend. Seeing him now almost made all the pain leave his exhausted body.

"Great StarClan…" Stormfur murmured, running his gaze up and down Brambleclaw. "What happened to you?"

Brambleclaw purred and leaned forward to touch noses with the gray warrior as if he were saying, "I'm fine…" But then his happiness faded to be replaced with a rock-hard seriousness. "Badgers." He growled; eyes narrowed in grief and rage.

Stormfur just shook his head, as if he couldn't quite believe him though the reek of badger still hung in the air of the destroyed camp. Brambleclaw glanced over his shoulder and caught sight of a distinct dark ginger shape padding towards them.

"Squirrelpaw!" Stormfur cried, the uncertainty gone from his golden gaze in less then a heartbeat. He dashed past Brambleclaw to nuzzle her cheek in greeting.

"Squirrel_flight_," She corrected him, just as pleased to see him. "Crowfeather's here too."

Stormfur's head shot up. "Really?" he gasped out.

As soon as he spoke, a gray-black tom stepped out of the shadows his eyes shining with warmth that Brambleclaw rarely saw. But he didn't say anything only leapt a few paces foreword to stand nearby and listen to their conversation.

"If you've just come here to say hello then you might as well leave!" Dustpelt's impatient yowl sounded over the anxious muttering. "We have work to do."

"Actually we did come here for a purpose," Brook mewed quietly. "We have something to tell your leader."

"Well I'm here." Firestar rasped. The ginger tom made his way to the front of the cats. Midnight followed him and Stormfur dipped his head in respect to both figures.

"My father's in the mountains," Stormfur began in a clear, strong voice. "But his back leg has been injured and he can't make his way back to the Clans yet. He's currently staying with The Tribe of Rushing Water."

"He should be returning in a moon or two," Brook added.

A steady silence hung in the stone hollow now. It was only broken by the whisper of the wind and the crunch of Firestar's kneading paws.

"Are you sure?" their leader meowed anxiously. "Are you sure he's really there?"

Brook nodded, "Yes he really is."

"Then I look forward to seeing him in a moon."

But Brambleclaw wasn't so sure. He felt that same wave of ambition crash over him again, the same one that his father had felt--the one that drove Tigerstar to commit so many crimes. _Would he follow his father's footsteps? _Brambleclaw shuddered just to think of it even though his half-brother Hawkfrost had already agreed to.

He was brought back to reality when he heard Firestar's voice addressing the Clan. "Stormfur and Brook will be staying with the Clan tonight," He meowed. "It's too late for them to start travelling back tonight."

"Surely not!" Ashfur muttered loud enough for every cat to hear. Brambleclaw had only just realised that the gray tom had ventured up beside Squirrelflight. "We have enough to worry about already!" he continued. "Why should we take care of outsiders?"

Squirrelflight glared at the tom, the fur along her spine beginning to bristle menacingly. "That outsider you're talking about is my friend!" she spat angrily at him.

Ashfur looked a taken back of having seen Squirrelflight so angry with him. Brambleclaw snorted. He probably thought Squirrelflight's only friend was himself!

Glancing back at Squirrelflight he saw her about to make another fast retort but Firestar silenced his daughter with a furious stare. Then he turned to the WindClan leader, Onestar who sat a few tail-lengths away.

"ThunderClan thanks you," He meowed. "But you must go now. We need to have time to grieve for our dead and tend to our wounded."

"Of course," The tabby leader dipped his head then gathered the rest of his Clan with a wave of his tail. Then they padded out of the trampled thorn tunnel together.

Crowfeather brushed past Squirrelflight on his way out. "Say good bye to Leafpool for me," He whispered.

Squirrelflight nodded, the expression on her face unreadable. Stormfur cast her a confused glance from he was sitting by Brook, their tails entwined together. He obviously didn't know that Crowfeather had fallen in love with another cat—a cat that wasn't his sister.

"I'll explain later," Squirrelflight murmured to him.

"Where's Cinderpelt?" Firestar meowed. "We need her!"

"She's dead."

The Clan turned their heads as Leafpool made her way to the center to stand by her father. The tabby she-cat's eyes were dark with horror and grief.

"Dead? But how?" Brightheart gasped, her fur stood on end with shock.

"She was with Sorreltail—she had her kits. But a badger broke in… and…and…"

She was cut off by a howl of grief from somewhere in the throng of cats. Anxious muttering began to rise around the Clan. "Will Leafpool stay with us?" one meowed. "Is Sorreltail alright?" and "Who else is dead?"

Leafpool seemed to shrink away from the voices and Squirrelflight dashed forward to steady her sister. Brambleclaw came up on the medicine cat's other side and let out a meow. "How can you say that?" he called out. "Leafpool came back didn't she? Why wouldn't she stay with us?"

Leafpool shyly dipped her head and leaned into Squirrelflight's dark ginger fur as if to seek comfort. Brambleclaw gazed into the green depths of Squirrelflight's eyes, guessing he'd find anger there. But instead there was only deep sorrow for her sister.

"I will treat your wounds," The young medicine cat mewed at last. "And… and I'll stay with you."

"Good," Firestar murmured, touching her shoulder with his tail tip. "Glad to hear it, my daughter."

Then the leader began to send out orders to the rest of the Clan.

Brambleclaw shot Rainwhisker a sympathetic glance when he saw the dark tom carrying a limp body to the centre of the clearing. His brother, Sootfur had obviously died in the fight.

Brambleclaw stumbled forward in shock as he felt a cat brush by him in an affectionate way. To his surprise he saw Squirrelflight.

"Thank you," she murmured to him.

Then she leapt away to go speak to Ashfur. The flecked gray tom was staring at Brambleclaw with unmasked hostility. But Brambleclaw didn't care. Squirrelflight had shone more affection to him in that last heartbeat then she had in the past two moons. She showed him that maybe she still cared.

** Haha this is like the longest chapter i've ever written. I'm so proud. x) Review? Please? **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leafpool could feel the eyes of her clanmates burning into the fur. She saw them watching her, making sure she didn't run off, making sure she never saw Crowfeather again.

She wanted to see him again… no! She couldn't! She was ThunderClan's full medicine cat now; she couldn't fall in love—especially not with him. A cat from another Clan… a cat who she loved with all her heart…. a cat that she wanted by her….

"Leafpool… you're doing it again."

Her amber eyes shot open to stare into Squirrelflight's green ones. They were full of sympathy but they looked critical too.

"You have to stop thinking about him," She sighed, coming to settle down close beside her sister. "It's _not_ going to work out."

Her tone was gentle, but her words seemed to slash out at Leafpool like claws. "But why?" she wailed, her voice distressed beyond words. "Medicine cats have feelings… so why can't we show them like the rest of you?"

Squirrelflight replied softly. "Because that's the way StarClan intended it to be," Her voice grew harder as she went on. "The Clan was nothing without you Leafpool, we would have died if you hadn't have come back. So if a medicine cat had kits—or even just a mate they would be distracted from their duties… and ThunderClan _needs_ our medicine cat, Leafpool."

Leafpool wouldn't look at her sister. "You didn't just come here to say hello, Squirrelflight. What's on your mind?"

Squirrelflight glanced away guiltily, "Oh nothing but Firestar wants you to come to the gathering tonight."

"Well I'll always be ready when you decide to tell me, Squirrelflight," She meowed as she whisked past her out of the medicine cat's den.

The full moon shed it's unearthly light over the moor as the ThunderClan cats made their way to the gathering. The stars twinkled and shined in the ivory sky above. The clouds floated gently across the moon, making the world fall back into darkness again.

Leafpool walked on with Ferncloud padding at the side. The pale gray she-cat's eyes were warm on the cold Newleaf night. And Leafpool seeked comfort from them, glad to stare into those gentle green depths.

"I'll look after you," She promised, giving Leafpool a quick lick on the head.

"Thank you…." She murmured to her.

Ferncloud purred then turned away to meow something to Whitepaw, who was walking on her other side. Leafpool saw the she-cat look up, delight dancing in her pale eyes before she leapt back to talk to Birchpaw.

"It must be nice for Birchpaw to have a younger cat to play with," Leafpool commented mildly, not wanting to wake the she-cat's grief for her lost kits.

"Yes," She agreed, not seeming to notice. "To tell the truth he was getting quite bored in the nursery!"

"That doesn't surprise me," Brightheart laughed, from where she was padding a few taillengths away. "That kit's as energetic as a mouse!"

Ferncloud's eyes narrowed in amusement. "Probably worse."

Leafpool turned away from the two queens conversation, guessing it was a topic that usually only mothers gossiped about.

She lifted her muzzle to taste the air as they got close to the fallen tree. "ShadowClan and WindClan are already at the island…" she guessed aloud.

Ferncloud nodded her head in conformity after she had tested the air as well. Leafpool watched as the delicate she-cat padded lightly on the rotting tree, careful not to fall into the black water below.

Leafpool followed her, trotting ahead, with her tail dragging behind her. _What if Crowfeather was there? What if he still wanted to meet? How would she be able to say no?_

The first thing she saw on the island was Brambleclaw greeting his sister, Tawnypelt. Leafpool could see the lean muscles under the ShadowClan she-cat's thick tortoiseshell pelt. She looked a lot better when ThunderClan had last seen her—beaten and worn from fighting with the kittypets on her territory.

Leafpool slunk past the two siblings into the bushes behind them trying to find Mothwing or another one of the medicine cats. But as she stepped into a small clearing the only cat she saw was Crowfeather.

Her breath caught in her throat and she stumbled over her own paws as she tried to back away. But Crowfeather saw her first. He took a hesitant step towards her then stopped and called her name.

Leafpool shut her eyes tightly then ran away. She couldn't bear to face him now.

But the dark gray tom cut her off before she could go too far. "Leafpool," He meowed desperately. "Listen to me… please."

"No…" she whispered, fear flooding through her. "I can't."

Crowfeather backed her up against one of the trees on the island and stared at her through dusky blue eyes. "Leafpool please. We have to keep seeing each other. I can't bear to live without you…"

"I'm a full medicine cat now Crowfeather, I can't," her tone turning harsher every heartbeat. "My loyalty lies with my Clan—not with you…"

Crowfeather opened him mouth to plea once more but Leafpool snapped at him. "Leave me alone!" she cried. Then she fled, trying to ignore the hurt in his blue eyes, trying to ignore the fact that he was losing Feathertail all over again.

** Hah! They'll never be together while i live :D Review guys... but please no flaming :( **


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok... before i start this chapter i'm just gonna clear up the Crow x Leaf stuff. There will be some love scenes in this story--the pairing has not completely vanished! But they will not** **have kits. I am totally against that so please don't even ask. Well here we go--chapter 3! Please Read and Review! It'd be much appreciated.**

Chapter 3

Brambleclaw plunged his patrol deeper into the marshy territory near the ShadowClan border. It had only been a few days since the gathering and Firestar was nearly driving every cat to death with the patrols he'd been sending. There were nearly five patrols a day now—compared to the usual three.

"He's probably just making sure the badgers are all gone." Rainwhisker meowed, echoing his own thoughts.

Spiderleg who had been dragging behind the two lifted his muzzle to taste the air. "Looks like a ShadowClan patrol just passed." He meowed, his amber eyes narrowed.

"Or maybe one was just coming," Meowed a tortoiseshell she-cat who emerged from the bushes behind them.

"Tawnypelt!" Brambleclaw exclaimed. He wanted to go up and nuzzle his sister in greeting but stayed planted in spot when two more cats followed. The first was warrior, Oakfur the second was a small pretty tawny she-cat.

"Her name's Applepaw." Tawnypelt meowed quietly. "She's Oakfur's new apprentice."

Applepaw came bouncing up to the border, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "Is Birchpaw an apprentice yet? Who's his mentor? Toadpaw and Marshpaw are apprentices too!" she chattered eagerly. "Can you tell them tha—"

She broke off when Oakfur gave her a sharp cuff over the ears. "Honestly!" he growled. "We don't have time to sit and gossip with ThunderClan warriors all day!"

Applepaw ducked away, her ears flattened while Tawnypelt purred with amusement.

"She's very enthusiastic as you can see," Tawnypelt laughed as her patrol padded further into her own territory.

Brambleclaw cast a last glance over his shoulder at the tortoiseshell warrior before turning back to his patrol. Rainwhisker seemed unreasonably hostile, his dark gray fur bristling and his blue eyes blazing.

He was about to say something but Spiderleg cut him off, flicking him lightly with his black tail. "Honestly, Rainwhisker!" he sighed. "Just because your brother's dead doesn't mean other cats shouldn't have siblings either!"

Rainwhisker recoiled from him, as though an enemy warrior had struck him down. But instead of making a retort he just swung around and stalked off into the undergrowth.

Spiderleg's amber gaze followed him then it turned to Brambleclaw glimmering with sympathy. "Don't worry about him," He murmured softly. "He's just upset, that's all."

"I realised," Brambleclaw muttered, not knowing seeing his sister would cause the warrior such grief.

When they returned to camp, the first thing Brambleclaw caught sight of was Rainwhisker padding into the nursery, a shrew hanging from his jaws.

"Good!" Spiderleg sounded pleased, his tail curling up in delight. "Seeing Sorreltail and her kits will cheer him up for sure!"

Brambleclaw agreed, pride running through his veins once more as he thought of the brave she-cat. Sorreltail was one of his good friends—or at least when they were younger and to think of her with kits of her own to raise made his heart soar with glee.

The two toms headed over to the fresh-kill pile, which slowly grew bigger as the heat of the day increased. Brambleclaw chose a mouse for himself, while Spiderleg picked a plump starling. His friend settled down comfortably but it took Brambleclaw longer to lie down so his shoulder didn't scrape against the hard earth. Even though it had been several sunrises since the badger attack, the gash in his shoulder still refused to heal.

"You should get Leafpool to look at it," Spiderleg suggested. "It looks as though it's swelling—probably was too far of a patrol today.

Brambleclaw grunted agreement before tearing ravenously into his fresh-kill. When he had finished he quickly said good-bye to his friend then limped off towards Leafpool's den, hoping to find the medicine cat.

To his relief she was there, sitting in her mossy nest staring off into the distance. Her mouth seemed to form the word Crowfeather, though no sound came out of her. Her eyes were flat with no emotion, as though she had inherited a great pain. Brambleclaw almost reconsidered visiting her but the ache in his shoulder changed his mind.

"Um… hi Leafpool." He meowed hesitantly, taking a couple paces forward.

The tabby she-cat sprang to her paws the minute the words left his mouth. "Y-yes?" she stumbled. "What is it, Brambleclaw?"

"It's just my shoulder," He replied. "Do you have something to take down the swelling?"

"Oh… of course!" she meowed, gaining some of her lost composure. "I'll just get some nettle leaves!"

She padded away softly only to come back a minute later, a wad of leaves stuck in her jaws. She began to apply the juice to his wound and Brambleclaw could already feel the inflammation go down. He glanced up at the medicine cat, trying to see her expression. But only saw gentle, amber eyes on a pretty smiling tabby face.

"There," She murmured. "You should be good for now. Just call me if you have any more trouble."

"Of course," Brambleclaw purred, giving her a quick lick on the cheek to show his gratitude.

Leafpool blinked at him then walked past him out of the medicine cat's den. Brambleclaw followed her out into the open, stretching gratefully as the afternoon sun poured down on his tabby pelt. His tail waving, he strolled over to Spiderleg who was lying down with Whitepaw in the shade.

The snowy coloured she-cat was stretched out; her eyes were dazed, a sleepy purr rising from her. Spiderleg ran his tongue over her fur in calm, soothing motion. Brambleclaw sat down quietly beside the black-and-brown tom.

Spiderleg stopped with his licking to raise his head and whisper. "Is your shoulder better?"

Brambleclaw nodded and replied in a quiet manner. "Yes. Leafpool sure is a talented medicine cat, I can hardly feel the pain anymore."

Spiderleg's only reply was to keep grooming Whitepaw's fur. Brambleclaw could see the loving look in the black tom's eyes when he gazed at the apprentice. He knew that Spiderleg cared a lot about her.

"But does she like me back?" he would always wonder. Brambleclaw knew that it caused him much pain to see Whitepaw grow close to his brother, Birchpaw.

And Brambleclaw could relate to that suffering. He remembered that close bond he had shared with the ginger she-cat on their long, treacherous journey. He remembered the time when they were both friends. The time when they were in love.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sunlight filtered in through the twisted branches of the warrior's den and seeped into the pelts of the sleeping cats. Brambleclaw was curled up beside Spiderleg, his eyes shut tightly as he slept. Every once in a while his paw twitched but other than that he stayed silent.

He awoke several hours after dawn when he heard more warriors rising from their nests. He opened his eyes just in time to see Ashfur and Thornclaw leaving the den together. Glancing around he saw that only himself, Spiderleg, Squirrelflight, Dustpelt and Cloudtail remained.

Yawning, he pulled himself out of his pile of moss and gave himself a quick stretch. Then he sat down again to groom scraps of moss and twigs out of his tabby fur. Spiderleg, disturbed by his movement awoke and peered up at Brambleclaw through twin amber eyes.

"Are we due for any patrols?" He asked Brambleclaw, his words muffled and disfigured by sleep.

Brambleclaw didn't look up from his washing, "No. Not until sunhigh—we're going on a hunting patrol then.

"Oh…. okay…." Spiderleg yawned. "I'll just go back to…"

"For StarClan's sake!" exclaimed a voice behind them. "Can't you do anything but sleep, you lazy hedgehog?"

It was Squirrelflight. The dark ginger warrior's eyes glittered with annoyance but Brambleclaw detected the amusement too. She strode over to them both and prodded Spiderleg sharply in the stomach. "Get up!" she muttered.

"Hey…" Spiderleg grumbled. "That hurt."

"I know," She responded. "It was supposed to."

Spiderleg shot Squirrelflight a glare as he got up from his nest. He shook his black fur once then stalked out of the warrior's den.

Squirrelflight followed him and Brambleclaw—after a moment's hesitation he padded after the two. He emerged just in time to hear Squirrelflight meowing, "Did it ever occur to you that you should groom your fur when you get up?"

"No, I suppose it didn't," he replied, hardly able to keep the teasing out of his voice. "Anyways," He continued as Brambleclaw came up beside him. "I think I'll see what Whitepaw's up to." With a last meaningful look at Brambleclaw he left.

"Stupid furball," Squirrelflight muttered, not meeting Brambleclaw's gaze. He could tell that she was embarrassed.

"Yes," He laughed, trying to keep the mood light. "I suppose he is."

There was a long awkward silence. "So um…" Brambleclaw mumbled, his paws scuffling in the dust. "Would you like to come hunting this afternoon? With Spiderleg… and me."

Squirrelflight responded only after creating some distance between herself and him. "Sure," She mewed quietly. "But Birchpaw would have to come too—I promised Ashfur I'd take him out today."

Brambleclaw felt jealousy stab him like a thorn in his pad. Of course Ashfur would ruin his day somehow! But he tried not to let his unhappiness show to his… friend…? Would he even be able to call her that?

He only just realised that Squirrelflight had drawn close to him, staring into his amber eyes as though searching for something. She turned away quickly. "Have you seen Sorreltail's new kits?" she meowed, changing the conversation.

"No," Brambleclaw replied, shaking his head. "Not yet."

"Neither have I," Squirrelflight admitted. "How about we see them now? If… if you're not doing anything that is."

"Sure," He meowed. He began to pad off towards the nursery with Squirrelflight close behind.

It was warm and quiet inside and Brambleclaw breathed the air with pleasure. Daisy was sound asleep, her kits tucked beneath her belly. Ferncloud was propped up beside her, looking as though she were only half conscious. Squirrelflight passed by him and both queens to see if Sorreltail was awake.

"Hello Sorreltail…" Squirrelflight murmured softly when the she-cat raised her head.

Sorreltail blinked the sleep out of her eyes and purred a greeting. Then she glanced down to stare at her four kits that were curled up among the downy and moss.

"Wow," Brambleclaw whispered. "I've never seen such beautiful kits…"

"Oh? What about me, Brambleclaw?" Squirrelflight was staring at him, a playful look flashing in her green eyes.

"Well… um…" He muttered trying to remember the day Squirrelflight and Leafpool were born. Finally he found himself back in the old ThunderClan camp, inside the nursery made from a bramble patch. He could see Sandstorm's pale ginger coat now and right beside her were two kits. The first a pale tabby with tiny white paws and the second was a dark ginger she-cat. The same cat that stood before him right now. Squirrelflight.

But he couldn't find the right words to express it and only stood there staring at her, with a dumb expression on his face.

Squirrelflight rolled her eyes, "I'm only joking, Brambleclaw," She sounding exasperated beyond words. "Have you named them yet?" Squirrelflight asked Sorreltail, turning away from Brambleclaw.

"Yes… Brackenfur and I chose them just last night…"

Sorreltail flicked her tail at the smallest kit, a she-cat with a golden ginger pelt and patches of black along her side and on her head. "Finchkit," Her gaze slid across to the next kit—a brown tom with a golden sheen. "Eaglekit," The third kit was a ginger tabby as well, though its pelt was darker and longer. "Flamekit."

She gazed at the last one for a long time, the only one of the litter that had resemblance of her. It was a splashed tortoiseshell and white she-cat—the prettiest of the litter, Brambleclaw thought. "Splashkit."

"It suits her," Squirrelflight commented lightly.

Brambleclaw meowed agreement, his eyes shining as he looked at Splashkit—perhaps he'd have her as an apprentice someday. His pelt tingled with excitement with just the mere thought of it. He pushed the thought aside, knowing it'd take moons for the little kit to be apprenticed. He crouched down beside Sorreltail, and rasped his tongue over her ear once, gave a last glance at the tortoiseshell kit then padded out of the nursery.

He sat down outside, waiting for Squirrelflight to appear. He could hear her inside talking quietly with Sorreltail before she too emerged.

"I'm starving," She complained.

"Me too. I haven't eaten yet… want to go find Spiderleg? It's nearly sunhigh now… we should be going on our hunting patrol soon…"

"Yes," She agreed. "But I'm not leaving until I at least get a mouse!" Her eyes gleamed with wicked amusement.

Brambleclaw grinned. "Sure. Want to pick one out for me too?"

"Lazy furball," She muttered, but she got him a piece of prey anyways.

He trotted over to the apprentice's den, guessing he'd probably find his best friend hiding around there. And he was right. The black tom was helping his little brother, Birchpaw patch up a hole in a bramble patch near the camp wall. Slowly the Clan was beginning to recover from the badger attack.

"Hey!" he called out, as he got nearer. "We're leaving soon!"

Birchpaw's tail flew straight up and he scampered inside the den to get Whitepaw, who was still sleeping. Spiderleg gave a quick nod and continued working on his job.

Brambleclaw padded away and caught sight of Squirrelflight's dark ginger fur. Anger began to rise inside him as he recognised the pale flecked gray tom beside her. He tried to push it off as he walked towards the pair. He shot Ashfur an angry glare as he sat down beside Squirrelflight quietly and dug into the shrew she had got for him. He finished it in famished gulps, then left without a word, flicking his tail to beckon Squirrelflight.

She murmured a single goodbye to Ashfur then leapt forward to join him. "Great StarClan!" she heaved a noisy sigh. "There's no need to get so jealous!"

"I don't know what you mean!" Brambleclaw protested, knowing that it was true.

Squirrelflight narrowed her eyes. "You're as stubborn as always, Brambleclaw."

"Yes, now why wouldn't he be?"

It was Spiderleg, finished with his patching job and coming up to talk with his friends. Behind him came the two apprentices Whitepaw and Birchpaw.

"Let's go!" Whitepaw suggested enthusiastically, green eyes bright.

"Right," Spiderleg meowed, nudging the she-cat forward. "I'll race you?"

The snowy-pelted apprentice grinned, took a pace forward then broke into a run. Spiderleg sprinted after her, clearing distance easily with his long black limbs.

"It must be time for Whitepaw's warrior ceremony…" Brambleclaw started, trying to make up for their bicker heartbeats before.

"She's gotten quite big," Squirrelflight agreed, nodding her head.

She leaned into him further, seeking for the warmth that always came off his tabby pelt. She blushed under her ginger fur and quickly pulled away.

Brambleclaw stared at her curiously but she just laughed, instead of answering him. She flicked his nose then padded off steadily into the forest, after Whitepaw and Spiderleg. He followed her, his heart raising every pawstep.

But little did he know that a pair of eyes was watching him in the shadows. They were lurking, watching and waiting for the chance to strike…

**Looks like Brambleclaw's lovelife is getting better--but will it last:P Review please! Thanks! Hollybranch **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The air was fresh and clean with a gentle breeze that blowed through the trees. The sky was clear and blue above her head, while puffy, white clouds flouted lazily across the sky. The ground was soft beneath her feet; all the snow and ice had melted away leaving the fresh scent of newleaf. And for the first time since Cinderpelt's death Leafpool felt a deep, relaxing peace wrap around her.

But there was something different about this peace; it seemed as if it weren't really happening—because it wasn't. As soon as Leafpool closed her eyes the surroundings changed. She found that she was on the island and all around her there was the sickening stench of blood. Cats writhed all around her, hissing and spitting as they lashed out at each other, their eyes glazed with hatred. And behind them was the sun sinking beneath the waves of the lake. Then a clear voice came into her head, the one she had heard many times already—"Before there is peace, blood will spill blood and the lake will run red."

Then Leafpool felt the brush of soft fur against her pelt. As she turned her eyes away from the horror a flow of relief surged through her. Standing beside her was Feathertail; her silver tabby pelt was matted with blood just like the other cats but her blue eyes were clear.

"Remember, Leafpool," she murmured in her soft, sweet voice. "In a battle not every cat can come out alive." Then she disappeared in a swirl of starlight, leaving Leafpool alone on the island as the battle raged on around her.

Leafpool's eyes were glazed with terror as she awoke. A shudder pasted through her tabby pelt and she felt as if she would never be able to forget those terrors. A normal warrior would have dismissed the dream as a fantasy but Leafpool could not. She was a medicine cat and she knew this dream would come true—and that some cat would die in this battle.

She regained her composure as Brightheart stuck her head in the den. "Leafpool?" she questioned.

"Yes. What is it?

"Sorreltail wants to see you," she meowed, coming forward to nudge Leafpool out of her nest. "She says one of her kits has a bellyache."

Leafpool yawned, "Ok, just let me get some watermint," She pushed the dream to the back of her mind as she grabbed the herb and followed Brightheart out of the den.

"I don't know what's wrong!" Sorreltail sobbed when she got there. "She was fine last night but when she awoke this morning she was complaining of the most terrible bellyache!"

"Shhhh," Leafpool soothed her friend. "Finchkit will be _fine_. She just needs some rest."

Sorreltail didn't seem so sure, gazing down at the golden and black kit with worry clear in her amber eyes.

"She'll be fine," Leafpool repeated more firmly, resting her tailtip on Sorreltail's shoulder.

Brackenfur, Sorreltail's mate nodded and began to lick his Sorreltail's ears as Leafpool fed the kit a piece of watermint. She little she-kit hissed in disgust and almost spat the herb out until Leafpool gave her a stern stare.

Leafpool waited in the nursery until sunhigh, watching the kit's progress. She was sleeping peacefully now and not wailing as Sorreltail said she had done. Sorreltail too seemed more relaxed, staring down at her litter with the motherly love that all queens seemed to have. Finally Leafpool left the family alone and padded out the nursery with Brightheart.

"I never thought that Sorreltail would ever have kits of her own," Leafpool meowed out loud.

Brightheart glanced at her, surprised. "Really?" she mewed. "I always thought she had that motherly vibe!"

Leafpool didn't know what to say so Brightheart spoke for her. "Afterall, Swiftpaw always said that Ferncloud would never have any kits when they were apprentices," Her eyes shone with distant memories of her apprenticehood. "But look at her now! She's already had two litters!"

Leafpool purred with amusement, "You can never tell sometimes."

"No, I guess you can't," Brightheart replied. There was a pause then—"Want to come hunting with me?"

Leafpool thought for a moment. At last she replied, "No." Although she wanted to she knew she had other medicine cat business to attend to. She watched as the patched ginger and white she-cat bounded away. She stopped by the apprentice's den to nuzzle her daughter, Whitepaw affectionately. The young she-cat gazed up at her mother and chattered away excitedly.

The empty chasm in Leafpool's heart felt as if it were growing bigger by every heartbeat. And that someday it would pull her in to that eternity of grief and rage as her soul wandered endlessly searching for that freedom of loving a cat. But she couldn't find it no matter how hard she searched. She _couldn't_ love Crowfeather. But she did. She loved him more than anything. The way he talked. The sheen on the black coat. And the love that she'd drown in those dusky, blue eyes.

Then she thought of Cinderpelt.

"_You must want to be a medicine cat with all your heart." _The medicine cat's last words had been.

"_I do," _Leafpool had promised. _I do."_

And she would keep that promise, even if it meant giving up Crowfeather. She would live up to being the great medicine cat that Cinderpelt thought she was. She would embrace that dream and nourish it until it grew like a flower in newleaf. And someday she might even be a cat like her mentor. A cat whose paws led her down the path of StarClan. A path of starlight. A path of broken dreams.

**It's short--but it's my favourite chapter yet!** **I hope you guys like it too, even though it took so long to get up. ' Oh yes and i would like to know your guy's opinions. Should it be Brambleclaw or Leafpool's POV next chapter? Reviews would be appreciated--thanks!!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So what do you do today?" Brambleclaw asked through mouthfuls of vole.

Spiderleg shrugged, "I don't know. Whatever Firestar asks me to do, I guess." He seemed less talkative than usual

Brambleclaw mumbled agreement, trying to shake off the thought as he licked his muzzle and whiskers clean of traces of vole. Glancing over he saw Spiderleg about to burst. Different from his appearance moments before "Guess what?" his friend meowed at last.

Brambleclaw blinked, "What?"

The black warrior could hardly contain his excitement. "Whitepaw's going to be made a warrior at moonhigh!"

"That's great," Brambleclaw purred, then paused. "But what about Birchpaw? He'll be the only apprentice."

"Oh," Spiderleg mewed, just realising it. "I guess so… but it shouldn't be long till Daisy's kits are apprenticed."

"True," Brambleclaw replied. Then it hit him! He didn't have to wait until Sorreltail's kits were apprentices—when Daisy's kits were already 5 moons old. _That means I'll have a chance being made deputy_, the voice in the back of his head said. Brambleclaw felt a deep purr at the back of his throat rising but he cut it off quickly.

Spiderleg licked his foreleg once then jumped up, "Well I should go!" he meowed. "I'm sure Sandstorm's sending out patrols by now."

Brambleclaw watched him go but didn't say anything; he couldn't when ambition was choking his throat.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highledge for a Clan meeting!" ThunderClan leader, Firestar yowled. The moon shone silver light down upon the ginger tom making his pelt turn unearthly gray.

Brambleclaw emerged from the thorn tunnel with the rest of his hunting patrol when Firestar's call rang out. Most of the cats were already seated beneath the highledge, murmuring anxiously to each other while the rest were just appearing from their dens. Brambleclaw saw Leafpool pad out from the nursery with Sorreltail and Daisy. While Mousefur and Goldenflower walked slowly over to sit near the back of the cats.

Putting his prey on the fresh-kill pile Brambleclaw leapt over to sit by Ferncloud and Dustpelt. The tabby tom gave him a quick nod while Ferncloud glanced at him with warmth brimming in her green gaze. Although the couple were friendly to him Brambleclaw would have much rather have sat by Squirrelflight or Spiderleg. Near the edge of the cats he could see the ginger she-cat lying down beside Ashfur who was grooming her fur.

Trying to ignore it he watched as Whitepaw and Brackenfur emerged from the apprentices den. Brackenfur's gaze was proud as he led his apprentice to the front of the Clan. Whitepaw too looked swollen with pride. Her fluffy white pelt was freshly groomed so it shone like a patch of snow in leaf-bare; while her green eyes glimmered like two twin emeralds.

As she stood before Firestar, the tom began to address the formal words, "I Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." There was a pause then, "Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?"

A shudder passed through Whitepaw body as if she were remembering all the dirty bedding she had cleared away, all the prey she had caught all the times she had defended her Clan—"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Whitepaw from this moment you will be known as Whiteshadow. StarClan honours your courage and your spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

He bent down to rest his ginger head atop of Whitepaw's while in return she gave his shoulder a respectful lick.

"Whiteshadow! Whiteshadow!" The Clan cheered. Whiteshadow's mother, Brightheart nuzzled her cheek while her father, Cloudtail abandoned his seat by Daisy to meow congratulations and rasp his tongue over her ear. Brackenfur flicked his tail across Whiteshadow's shoulder while her friend, Birchpaw bounced around her, mewing things excitedly. To his surprise, Brambleclaw didn't see Spiderleg anywhere.

As soon as the sound died away Firestar meowed, "Tonight you must sit silent vigil and guard the camp. Meeting dismissed." Firestar leapt down from the highledge and disappeared into his den with Sandstorm at his side.

The rest of the Clan seemed to take his lead and began to disperse into little groups, walking into their dens to sleep or to talk quietly amongst themselves. Brambleclaw walked past Whiteshadow, touching his nose to her flank as he passed. He was about to go join Rainwhisker and Thornclaw outside the warrior's den when he caught sight of Spiderleg's distinctive black shape.

He was slinking up to Whitepaw's side, his ears flat with embarrassment. Brambleclaw heard "I'm sorry," and a "Congratulations." among his mumbled words. But by the way Whiteshadow's eyes shone with happiness Brambleclaw guessed that Spiderleg had admitted to _more_ than just that.

His heart flying with happiness for his friend, Brambleclaw skipped the conversation between Thornclaw and Rainwhisker and headed straight for his den.

"Brambleclaw…." The voice whispered. "Brambleclaw… come to me… come into the _dark_."

"No…" Brambleclaw murmured back. "I, I don't understand. Who are you?"

The first thing he saw as he opened his amber eyes was a cat sitting in the moonlight. The cold, black night swirled all around the cat and once or twice a star shone in the midnight sky. The cat leapt down from the boulder he was sitting on and as he came closer Brambleclaw knew who it was.

"Tigerstar!" he gasped, unsheathing his claws.

"Yes, my dear son," the dark tabby replied. "I've been trying to reach you for _so_ long."

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!" Brambleclaw snarled, taking a pace backwards.

"Did you?" He replied, surprise in his eyes. "I don't think you did when you know that darkness swarms your heart."

Brambleclaw watched as his father padded forward to stand nose to nose with him. As much as he wanted to run, Brambleclaw's paws stayed planted in the soil.

"You are a part of me. Don't try to run from it—don't try to hide." He hissed menacingly. "Remember who you are."

Brambleclaw's head lowered, "I know who I am, father." He couldn't resist the powerful tom and somehow his words made sense. All the times he tried to prove that he wasn't like his father was useless. Pure stupidity.

They stood together a reflection of the other--pelts that were brown, with stripes as dark as the night, tinged golden paws and amber eyes that gleamed with ambition.

"But you're wrong," Brambleclaw meowed at last. "I have the choice to lead my own life—or your life. And somehow I actually want to enjoy freedom."

A deep throaty growl escaped Tigerstar and he lashed out at his son, scoring his claws down the side of his face. Brambleclaw cried out with pain and crouched on the ground waiting for the next blow. But it never came—nor did Tigerstar's voice. It came from Hawkfrost.

He stood over his half-brother, his blue eyes glaring cold fire. "Just wait till next time," He spat. "Just wait until the day I _kill_ you."

**Whiteshadow and Spiderleg's love is doing great! WoOt! I never realised how cute they could be until i started writing this story. But poor Brambley... :( Well i hope you guys like it so far. Please keep reading and reviewing! Leafpool's POV next!nya!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Please Read and Review!**

Chapter 7

It was the third day after Whiteshadow's warrior ceremony and Leafpool found that her nights were much more peaceful. She had no more fearful dreams of the terrible prophecy but as much as she tried she could not reach Feathertail, Spottedleaf or Cinderpelt. She desperately wanted to talk to the three starry she-cats to learn more about this mysterious cat's death. But StarClan was determined not to let her see who it was—or at least until the time came.

Settling herself more comfortably in her nest against the wall of her rock den she tried to block these worries out of her mind. But some still came back. Whose blood would be spilled? Why would it be on the island? And why did Brambleclaw come to her in the middle of the night, three days ago—with claw marks slashed along the side of his face? It all must mean _something_.

Sighing once, she closed her eyes and found herself falling in a deep slumber only to awoken heartbeats later when she heard a cat enter her den. "Leafpool! Leafpool, are you awake?" The voice called.

"Yes," she muttered, lashing her tail in annoyance. "Who is it?"

As soon as the cat came closer and she saw a short gray pelt and two dusky blue eyes, she knew who it was.

"Crowfeather!" she spat, louder than she needed to. "What are you doing here?"

"I already told you at the gathering," he replied softly. "I _need_ to see you!"

Leafpool shrunk away from him and flattened her ears to the back of her head letting out a low hiss. Inside she was delighted beyond words that the gray-black tom had come to visit her but somehow her body reacted differently. He came closer to her, trying to brush his pelt against hers. She wanted to lash out at him but somehow she found the power to let her bristling fur lay flat.

"Please, Leafpool," he murmured. "Just talk to me. _Please_."

"Ok," she replied. "But not here."

She gazed up into his eyes before leading the way out of her den. Glancing around she saw Thornclaw sitting guard at the camp entrance. Silent as an owl she began to sneak along the edge of the camp walls with Crowfeather right behind her. She embraced the shadows as if it were her only hope to escape—and it was. Finally she reached the one patch of brambles where she had escaped so many times before.

"This is how I got of camp when I went to see you," Leafpool meowed quietly to Crowfeather. He only nodded, not willing to speak while in an enemy camp, though by the look in his eyes Leafpool saw that he wanted to.

She snuck into the bramble patch, making sure not to get caught in the snaky branches. A thorn caught her by the tail when she was almost by her escape route and she was about to turn around to dislodge it when she felt it being lifted off already. It was Crowfeather, gently lifting the thorn with his teeth. She blinked gratefully at him, her eyes shimmering with warmth.

She leapt up onto the crumbling rock wall, her paws scrabbling to get a grip. She pushed forward with her hind legs and was almost near the top when she heard a shout from below.

"Who's up there?" It was Thornclaw, peering up from his spot by the entrance. Leafpool felt a shiver pass through her body and she felt like falling backwards, back into the brambles. But a hard shove from behind told her she shouldn't.

"Hurry!" Crowfeather hissed at her.

Leafpool gave a bleak bob of her head and pressed close to the rock wall as she began to climb steadily. She jumped onto the firm ground above with Crowfeather right behind her. He broke into a sprint, nudging her in the side as he passed by if to say, "Run! Now!" Almost at once she sped after him.

As soon as they were a clear distance away from the camp the two slowed down and collapsed in a heap of tabby and black fur at the base of the tree. Leafpool touched her muzzle briefly to Crowfeather's then quickly pulled away. The pair was silent as they crouched together in the undergrowth, barely touching.

"Just like old times," Crowfeather meowed, trying to start a conversation. He was clearly surprised when she replied, "Yes! Except for the fact that we'd talk until dawn."

"Yes…" he murmured. "I guess so." His eyes shone with grief as if he were remembering all the times he spent with her—and with Feathertail.

"Do you miss her?"

"Who?" Crowfeather stared at her in confusion.

"Feathertail."

There was a long awkward silence and Leafpool suddenly wondered if she should've have said anything at all. She shuffled her paws in the grass and avoided his gaze.

"Of course," he replied at last, his eyes flashing with the loss of his love. "I miss her everyday."

"I thought so," she whispered, staring right through him. In her mind she could imagine the two young cats sitting together, staring at each other through eyes of sky-blue and dark, twilight.

"But I love you too, you know," Crowfeather mewed, lifting her head with his tail. He locked gazes with her and Leafpool felt like drowning in the depths of his sapphire eyes.

"And I love you," she purred but then her voice grew bitter and hushed. "But I can't be with you. You know I can't."

"I know," came his quiet reply. "But that won't change the way I feel about you."

The two cats snuggled closer, locked in a silent embrace of sorrow and love. They were both so different—like the day and the night but somehow they found a way to be close. They found a way that they could love. But try as they might they couldn't find a way to be together.

At last Leafpool pulled away," I should go," she meowed quickly.

Crowfeather nodded, "I'll escort you back to camp," he offered and guessing by the look he gave her through narrowed eyes Leafpool thought she'd better accept.

"Of course," she purred as she stood up, giving his ears a quick swipe of her tongue.

"I love the night," Crowfeather meowed on their way back. "It's so peaceful."

"Yes," Leafpool replied. "It is."

"But so… mysterious."

Leafpool blinked, "How so?"

Crowfeather shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, it just is."

Neither cat replied after that and Leafpool found herself enjoying the silence that they walked in. _He's right… it's so peaceful._

Before long they came to the edge of the stone hollow. They stood side-by-side, staring down into the camp as the dawn light strengthened.

Crowfeather touched his nose to her flank, gently pushing her down the crumbling wall into the brambles. They stared at each other long and hard before Crowfeather tore himself away.

Then he stopped, flicked his ears, turned back and asked, "Will I see you again"

Leafpool didn't reply for what seemed like nine lifetimes.

"No."

**Well i hope you Leaf x Crow fans enjoyed that chapter because it's probably going to be the 2nd last love scene between them in my story! Thanks for reading so far, Hollybranch. **


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So… where have you been all night?"

Leafpool had padded into her den, tired, worn and upset from her night with Crowfeather to find Squirrelflight. Her emerald eyes were flashing and her dark ginger pelt bristled—thought Leafpool couldn't tell whether if it was from anger, annoyance or worry.

"Why are you here?" she managed to mumble at last, keeping her eyes downcast.

"Brambleclaw's face was bleeding again. He asked me to go get you and I did—only to find you not here!" Her green eyes narrowed." I answered you question, so now answer mine—where were you tonight?"

"I don't have to tell _you_!" she spat at her sister, amber eyes smouldering in the pale light of dawn.

Squirrelflight's face was surprisingly calm, "Yes you do," she replied, her voice carefully neutral.

Leafpool broke down and let out a desperate wail, "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Oh, then what were you doing _right_?" Squirrelflight meowed letting her anger and suspicion show. "Meeting Crowfeather?"

"Yes," Leafpool didn't bother protesting, Squirrelflight was just too persistent. "But he came to me! He said he wanted to see me—needed to see me! How could I say no?"

"Do _you_ need to see him?"

Leafpool was silent. _Do I?_

"Yes," she replied, almost to herself. "Yes, I do."

Squirrelflight's eyes burned into Leafpool's, making her shrink away with fright while her pelt began to tingle with unease. "And do you know who you're all betraying by doing this?" Squirrelflight hissed, cornering Leafpool against the wall. Her eyes shone with no sympathy like they had before. "ThunderClan, StarClan, Cinderpelt, _me_? I expected more from you, Leafpool."

"I'm sorry, " Leafpool whispered, guilt flooding through her. "I'm so sorry—but I only saw him tonight and I told him that I wouldn't do it again…"

Squirrelflight cut her off by flicking her nose gently with her tail, "I believe you, Leafpool."

"Do you trust me?" Leafpool gazed up at the ginger she-cat with hope desperate in the golden eyes.

"No, Leafpool. Not any longer. But I'll stay with you no matter what. You are my _sister_."

"Thank you…" Leafpool felt relief pass through all her limbs hearing her sister say that but there was grief too for hearing that Squirrelflight no longer had trust for her. Changing the subject she meowed, "Now what does Brambleclaw need?"

"Cobwebs," Squirrelflight replied promptly.

"Right," Leafpool muttered, knowing that as a medicine cat she should have known that already. Turning around she scuffled among her stores of herbs until she found a wab of sticky, gray cobwebs.

"Here," she meowed. "Tell him I'll check on it later."

Squirrelflight dipped her head in the formal respect of warrior to medicine cat, "Of course."

Then she left the den without looking back.

Brambleclaw lay in the warrior's den, shifting from side to side, waiting impatiently for Squirrelflight to return as the blood began to trickle down his cheek. She had left hours ago, saying she'd return quickly but she still hadn't come back. A few taillengths away Ashfur shot Brambleclaw a gaze that contained both anger and jealousy. Brambleclaw knew why. Last night Squirrelflight had abandoned her sleeping spot near Ashfur to come sleep beside him. His pelt still tingled with the mere thought of it.

Raising his eyes he saw a dark ginger figure enter the den and make it's way around the bodies of sleeping cats until it could sit down beside him. Breathing in Squirrelflight's sweet, familiar scent he murmured a greeting.

"Here," she meowed, applying the cobwebs to the claw marks on his face. "Sorry it took so long."

Brambleclaw shrugged his broad shoulders, "It's fine."

Silence.

"How did you get these marks anyways?" She asked curiously.

"Fighting with Ashfur?" Brambleclaw joked quietly, not wanting to tell her the real reason.

Squirrelflight glared at him, the hair along her back starting to rise, "That's not funny, Brambleclaw." Brambleclaw only just realised the concern and worry that shone in her eyes as she glanced at Ashfur then back at him. _Could she really be worried about them fighting?_

"What's the real reason anyways?" she continued.

Brambleclaw's tabby fur bristled with tension. Should he really tell her? Tell her that he had been visiting Tigerstar in dreams and that the dark tabby had lashed out at him? To tell her that he awoke to find those claws were really scraping against his face?

"I don't know," he lied. "They were just there when I awoke."

"But you do," Squirrelflight retorted angrily, "Don't try lying, Brambleclaw because I _know_ when you do."

"But…" Brambleclaw tried protesting, his tailtip beginning to twitch back and forth while Squirrelflight emitted a low growl.

"Fine! Don't tell me!" she snarled, the gentle light from her eyes gone—only to be replaced by rage. "See if I care!"

"I already did," Brambleclaw meowed softly.

Squirrelflight's anger only increased by his soft-spoken retort, she whipped around shooting him a last glare as she padded over to Ashfur. The gray tom had been watching their fight through narrowed blue eyes—eyes that shone with content. He smirked at Brambleclaw before meowing something under his breath to Squirrelflight. She responded with a lash of her tail and the exasperated twitch of her whiskers.

Brambleclaw felt his pelt begin to burn with anger. He ruined it again. He ruined his chance of getting closer to Squirrelflight. He lost her.

_But you didn't lose me_, Tigerstar's voice whispered at the back of his mind. _You still have my ambition._

I know, Brambleclaw responded, but is that what I _really_ want?


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry, guys. I've had this chapter written for a long time. I just never bothered to put it up. Well hope you enjoy! (Chapter 10 is coming up next...)**

Chapter 9

It had been a week since his confrontation with Squirrelflight in the warrior's den and to Brambleclaw's surprise he found he was enjoying his time. He had snuck out of camp early this morning, letting the morning sun pour soothing, golden rays down onto him. They helped warm his pelt when he first set out but soon he was under the shade of the cool, forest trees, slinking in and among the undergrowth. He sighed in content and breathed in the sweet-tasting air as though he were just about to take a bite out of a tasty vole or mouse. Everything was peaceful, everything was right—except Squirrelflight.

He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, trying not to let it ruin his perfect day. He had been spending the hours by himself these days. Spiderleg never left Whiteshadow's side; he'd always be beside her giving her ears a quick lick or rubbing his pelt against hers. Squirrelflight was never around either. She always seemed to be on a patrol or out hunting—she always seemed to be with Ashfur. And both Tawnypelt and Crowfeather lived in different Clans—Hawkfrost too.

He exhaled noisily but this time it wasn't of content. This time it was of sorrow, disappointment and anger at both his friends and himself.

A rustle in the bushes behind him disturbed him from his thoughts. He spun around, lifting his muzzle to taste the air. At once the scent of an unfamiliar cat wound around him, filling his nostrils with the stench of loner. He crouched down, his belly brushing against the ground as he prepared to attack. His claws slid silently out of their sheaths while his tail lashed from side to side. He snarled menacingly as a gray-and-white shape appeared from the greenery.

It was a tom like him. He was large, with shoulders almost as broad as Brambleclaw's and the scars of many battles. He was obviously battle-fit. Brambleclaw briefly wondered if it was one of the kittypets on ShadowClan territory but the harsh tang of twoleg scent did not come off him.

Then both cats wound around each other, their eyes locked together as they prepared to strike. The splotched black-and-white tom raised his paw for the first blow. He lunged for Brambleclaw, screeching with fury. Brambleclaw dodged nimbly to one side letting the tom slide right into a bramble patch. He appeared a moment later, angrier then ever.

This time Brambleclaw couldn't escape as the loner cornered him against the trunk of a cedar tree. He shot forward trying to grab Brambleclaw's throat with his teeth. Brambleclaw ducked, just getting away with a glancing blow and shot back with a fury of thorn-sharp swipes, scraping the tom's belly and shoulders. He leapt away from him, growling angrily before swiping out at Brambleclaw again, catching him by the side of the head. Brambleclaw yowled with pain as the loner's claws reopened his wounds he had received from Tigerstar. He leapt away from the hostile cat and into the safety of the bushes.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" Brambleclaw spat at the tom; the hair along his back began to rise higher and higher.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he snapped. "I'm coming for my mate!"

"Sorry," Brambleclaw retorted wistfully, his amber eyes narrowed. "ThunderClan cats wouldn't mate with loners like _you_."

"She isn't in this, _ThunderClan_!" he growled. "She used to live in the horseplace with me—before the nofurs took away Floss's kits!"

Brambleclaw blinked in surprise and bounded a few conscience paces forward to take in the gray-and-white cat's scent once more. The tom waited patiently as Brambleclaw sniffed his ratted, bleeding pelt. Yep. He was the horseplace cat, Smoky no doubt about it.

"Sorry for attacking you," Brambleclaw apologized curtly. "Clan cats usually don't let other cats on their territory."

"Oh, I see. I wish I knew that before," Smoky, grunted bending his head to lick the scratches he had inherited from Brambleclaw's claws. He raised his eyes a moment later. "So, do you know where Daisy is?"

Brambleclaw was uncertain and didn't answer but instead began to lick the wound that spilt blood out of his neck.

"Do you?" Smoky repeated more firmly this time, a hint of a snarl in his voice.

"Y-yes," he meowed, not ready to risk his neck for another squabble with the horseplace cat. "She's staying in the ThunderClan camp with her kits."

Smoky nodded slowly. "May I see her?"

Brambleclaw hesitated once more, wondering what Firestar, the other senior warriors and Squirrelflight would say. Then he glanced back at Smoky and saw his green eyes gleam with worry for his family and somehow Brambleclaw felt that he couldn't say no.

"Of course," He meowed at last, touching Smoky's shoulder with his tail. "I'll take you there right now."

Brambleclaw scanned the stone hollow looking for a glance of the creamy brown pelt of Daisy. His face was creased with frustration when he couldn't spot it. Smoky didn't seem to have any trouble though.

"There she is," he meowed after a couple of heartbeats, pointing her out with a sweep of his tail.

Brambleclaw nodded and led the way through the stone hollow. A few cats gave him accusing looks while a few others shot concerned eyes his way when they saw the blood spewing out of his wounds. Brambleclaw did his best to ignore these stares as he made his way over to the nursery.

"Tell Firestar that Smoky, the horseplace cat is here." He ordered Thornclaw as he passed by the golden-brown tom.

The tomcat gave a brisk nod then trotted over to the highledge while Brambleclaw ducked his head to enter the bramble nursery. The first thing he met in the nursery was the snapping teeth of Cloudtail. He flinched away, eyes closed tightly as he lashed out at him. Brambleclaw didn't bother fighting back as his already beaten body received more damage. Then the clawing stopped and he opened his eyes to find the warrior staring down in surprise.

"Brambleclaw?"

"Cloudtail, you mousebrain!" he gasped out, breathing heavily. "Of course it's me."

"Sorry," Cloudtail meowed though he didn't sound very apologetic, "I swear I smelt loner."

"You probably did," Brambleclaw replied, pulling himself into a sitting position. "Smoky's here. He wanted to talk to Daisy."

Cloudtail's eyes narrowed, a fierce light burning in them, "I see."

Brambleclaw stared at him for a moment before brushing past the anxious Sorreltail and her sleeping litter to find Smoky. He was sitting in the far corner of the nursery having a quiet conversation with Daisy.

"The nofurs haven't been in the stables for quite a while," he was meowing urgently. "I think it's ok for you to come back now."

Daisy was quiet. "That's all very well," she meowed after a moment. "But what would I say to the Clan? Firestar, Sorreltail… Cloudtail, they've all been so nice to me this whole time, I don't think I can leave."

"Of course you can," Smoky urged. "There's nothing her that can stop you."

"Yes there is," she murmured, sounding guilty and unsure. "Not when I love a cat who belongs in the Clan."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Oh?" Smoky questioned, a mocking pitch in his voice. "Is it someone I know?" He glared accusingly at Cloudtail who was staring unblinkingly at Daisy. Brambleclaw thought for sure that the air was crackling with lightning with all the high tension.

"I'm… I'm sure Daisy meant someone else…" He began, struggling for words. "How do you know it meant Cl-"

"Leave it, Brambleclaw," Cloudtail growled at him, eyes narrowed with an intensity Brambleclaw just couldn't understand. "This isn't your problem."

Brambleclaw dipped his head in obedience to the older warrior, his pelt bristling with embarrassment and indignation as he left the den. Sorreltail followed him after a last glance at her sleeping litter. She leapt forward with quick, dainty pawsteps to catch up with Brambleclaw. She gave him a sympathetic glance and opened her mouth to give some comfort.

"You're bleeding," she meowed, her amber eyes blinking in surprise. "How'd that happen?"

"Oh, that," Brambleclaw meowed, just remembering it for himself. "I got into a tussle with Smoky near the WindClan border."

Sorreltail sniffed the gash in his neck, "You should get Leafpool to look at it. It looks bad."

Brambleclaw grunted with agreement and padded over to the quiet corner of the hollow where Leafpool made her den. She was there, sorting through some berries and leaves with Brightheart. The patched ginger warrior raised her head and raked her gaze over Brambleclaw's pelt.

"Fighting again?" she purred with amusement. "Just wait, I'll get some cobwebs for you."

"Good morning, Sorreltail," Leafpool meowed quietly to Sorreltail, who was hovering at Brambleclaw's side. She turned her head his way. "Brambleclaw."

He returned her greeting politely as Brightheart came back, a few measly cobwebs hanging from her mouth. Brambleclaw waited in patience as the warrior pressed the mottled gray wad against his neck then on his cheek. Brambleclaw was surprised how gentle and calm she was even after Sorreltail explained Daisy's confession.

"I always knew she had feelings for Cloudtail—it wasn't that hard to tell." Brightheart meowed softly, after she had finished with the cobwebs and began to apply juice from a marigold flower.

"You know he still loves you and Whiteshadow, right?" Leafpool asked. "He's just helping her out."

"Oh of course!" Brightheart laughed uneasily. "Nothing could ever tear him away from his _daughter_."

"And _you_." Sorreltail put in.

Brightheart shot the young queen a glance but said nothing more as she and Leafpool finished Brambleclaw's treatment.

"There you go, Brambleclaw," Leafpool purred after they were done. "Just come back if you need anything else, ok?"

"Of course," he meowed, dipping his head in respect.

Just as he and Sorreltail were about to pad away out of the den the white head of Cloudtail popped in. "There you are, Sorreltail!" he meowed as soon as he saw the tortoiseshell. "Your kits are hungry and crying for milk, I think you should go tend to them."

Sorreltail's eyes were shocked and after a final lick on Brambleclaw's ears she raced off to the nursery to hush her litter. Brambleclaw sat in the silence as Brightheart stared at Cloudtail through her pale yellow eyes. The white tomcat seemed to shrink away at the sight of her calm gaze but finally he stood up tall again.

"I'm sorry, Brightheart," he apologized curtly. "Would you like to come hunting with me and Whiteshadow?"

Brightheart blinked once, "Ok as long as your _friend_, Daisy doesn't come along too."

"She's not," he replied, eyes desperate to get his mate to come with him. "She's getting ready to go back to the horseplace with Smoky."

"She's going back?" Brambleclaw broke the silence with his stupid question. "I thought she said that she couldn't…"

Cloudtail took a swipe at him but Brambleclaw ducked just in time. _Why was every cat so intent on attacking him today?_

"Will you come?" Cloudtail repeated in a firmer voice.

"Of course," she meowed back and only when Cloudtail's back was turned did she let her excitement show.

The pair left the den together with their tails entwined together as if they had already forgiven each other. Brambleclaw stared after them enviously. _Why couldn't Squirrelflight be that forgiving too?_

"Because," Leafpool whispered in his ear, almost as if she was reading his mind. "The time isn't right just yet."

**Well hope you guys had fun with this chapter. I didn't like it except for the very ending what Leafpool sad. Oh yes and i forgot to say, i'll be continuing this story even after Sunset's released. It's my version so it can keep on being written.**

** Edit: Nevermind it won't still be written. So you guys can all read the _real_ Sunset.**


End file.
